1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hat mountable devices and more particularly pertains to a new hat mountable device for mounting a flag on a hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hat mountable devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that resembles a flag and is easily mountable to on varying portions of a hat.